Step By Step
by Rinou
Summary: Un escalier. Pas de directions. Pas de noms. A la croisée des chemins, et au hasard des pas, la vie d'inconnus se croisent, s'opposent, et finissent par se confondre...
1. Chapter 1: Ground Floor

**Hi!**

**Oui, je sais, j'exagère... Une nouvelle fiction alors que j'en ai toujours deux autres en attente (pour ceux, mais surtout celles, qui suivraient toujours...)... Promis, je suis en train de travailler dessus... Mais entre temps, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de neuf.**

**J'essaie de me lancer dans un autre concept. Le drabble, si je ne m'abuse au niveau des termes. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que pour une fois, mes chapitres seront relativement courts. Et peut être, je l'espère, plus réguliers... Une publication quotidienne me paraît bien utopique, je pense plutôt que ce sera de l'ordre de la semaine. On verra. **

**Du moins, si ça en intéresse parmi vous. Donnez donc moi votre avis.**

**Concernant l'histoire... Je me suis inspirée du tableau 'Vertige, l'Escalier Magique', de Léon Spilliaert. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em>where you're going i don't mind<em>  
><em>Well i killed my world and i killed my time<em>  
><em>Where do i go what do i see?<em>  
><em>I see many people looking out for me<em>

_Where you're going i don't mind_  
><em>If i live too long i'm afraid i'll die<em>  
><em>So i will follow you wherever you go<em>  
><em>If your offered hand still open to me<em>

_Strangers on this road we are on_  
><em>We're not two we're one<em>

_So you've been where i've just come_  
><em>From a land that bring the losers on<em>  
><em>And we will share this road we walk<em>  
><em>And mind our mouths and beware our talk<em>

_'til peace we find tell you what i'll do_  
><em>All the things i own i will share with you<em>  
><em>If i feel tomorrow like i feel today<em>  
><em>And we'll take what we want and give the rest away<em>

_Strangers on this road we are on_  
><em>But we are not two we're one<em>

_Strangers on this road we are on_  
><em>But we are not two we're one<em>

_Strangers - Feist_

* * *

><p><strong>GROUND FLOOR:<strong>

Des marches.

Une par une, elles se suivent, se ressemblent, s'accumulent, se rassemblent, s'ignorent. Pas d'origine. Pas de destination. Aucune direction. Aucune indication. Un nom. Des noms. Une multitude de noms. Tous plus anonymes les uns que les autres. Comme tous ces pas qui les foulaient quotidiennement, incessamment, impunément. Tous ces gens dont les vies se croisaient, s'entrechoquaient et s'ignoraient.

Dans un brouhaha, accepté de tous et considéré comme normal, résonnait pourtant un silence, lourd, encombrant, que personne ne semblait admettre, mais auquel chacun pourtant participait. Un silence sonore. Visuel. Humain. Une absence de mots. De gestes. De regards. Un silence dont personne ne parle, mais que tout le monde cautionne. Un silence que personne n'était près à briser. Dont chacun s'accommodait. Désirait, presque. Il était plus simple de se taire, et de baisser les yeux, que de faire face aux autres, et au reste du monde. Et toutes les complications que cela implique.

Le long de ces marches existait donc un vacarme silencieux que ces vies étrangères provoquaient en se rencontrant et s'évitant. Le bruit de la solitude.


	2. Chapter 2: Step One

**Hi!**

**Je poste un premier (vrai) chapitre maintenant, histoire de donner le ton de cette fic'. Merci à ceux qui ont déjà donné une chance à cette histoire. Quant aux autres, n'hésitez pas à donner un avis, que je sache quoi améliorer, ou vers quoi me rediriger.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Step One<strong>

Il était là. Debout, contre le seul et unique mur aux alentours, étrangement blanc, intact, comme s'il avait été épargné, d'un consensus silencieux, il s'appuyait, distant, ailleurs. Seul, il observait le manège immuable de ces innombrables anonymes qui s'exécutaient tous les jours à leur travail de routine. Inlassablement, il attend. Il attend quelque chose, quelqu'un, un mouvement, un son, une raison. Une raison, futile, éphémère, qui disparaît aussi vite qu'elle n'apparaît, mais qui l'espace d'un instant, met en suspens tout ce qui peut se dérouler autour.

Une direction. Certes, Les marches indiquaient bien une direction, un chemin, une orientation. Mais il cherchait bien plus que ça. Il était perdu. A voir tous ces gens défiler de manière décidée, le pas ferme, le regard droit, sans se poser de question, il se demandait où il en était, vers où il devait aller. Comment pouvait-on ainsi marcher aveuglément, sans se poser de questions, sans s'arrêter un instant, sans observer un peu ce qui l'entourait, et ce qui l'attendait? Comment pouvait-il faire comme le reste de ce monde fade, qui s'effaçait à chaque seconde davantage encore, et se fondre dans la masse? L'individu existait-il encore?

Cette jeune femme, par exemple, qui gravissait à son tour les quelques marches, ses longs cheveux bruns volant derrière elle. Avait-elle une histoire?


	3. Chapter 3: Step Two

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Step Two<strong>

Régulier. Sec. Sourd.

Le son de ses talons résonnait sur la pierre de l'escalier, et pourtant, elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Des milliers d'autres pas martelaient ainsi les marches, insensibles, lassés, oubliés à mesure que les jours défilés. Ce qui dans les premiers temps lui avait accordé cette confiance en elle, cette capacité à lever la tête tandis qu'elle gravissait l'escalier, le dos droit, du rêve plein les yeux, et son sac à l'épaule, s'était désormais transformée en un fond sonore quotidien, banal, presque indésirable, le regard maintenant fixé sur le gris terne de la pierre, les épaules courbées, et la mallette à la main.

Pas un regard autour. A quoi bon. C'était une perte de temps. Que verrait-elle d'autre que des milliers de visages baissés, inconnus, indiscernables, que le temps avait rendu plus anonyme encore. Et que cela lui apporterait-elle? Lointaine était l'époque où elle s'inventait une histoire en essayant de lire le visage d'un autre. Elle avait désormais bien trop à faire avec sa propre histoire pour s'embêter de celle d'un autre.

Mais surtout, elle n'avait pas le temps. Pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées, ou de rêver à une vie utopique. Juste celui de lever les yeux, furtivement, et de croiser un autre regard, d'un vert particulièrement marquant dans cette grisaille, perdu au milieu d'une foule de masses floues. Un instant de doute, et elle reprenait déjà son chemin, le regard une nouvelle fois portée sur le sol. Seul appui solide qui restait désormais à ce monde en déperdition.


	4. Chapter 4: Step Three

**Merci tout d'abord à Céline68990 et Butterfly pour leur review. Comme je l'ai précisé auprès de Céline68990 (je n'ai pas pu auprès de Butterfly de part son 'anonymat', je suis encore de mettre l'histoire en place. Ca va bien entendu évoluer, dans l'action comme dans les interactions.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 3<strong>

Un banc. Légèrement excentré, à proximité de l'escalier, offrant une vue imprenable, et ce spectacle quotidien de la foule en mouvement. Comme une immense chorégraphie, dont personne n'aurait conscience, mais que chacun respecterait. Sans début, ni fin. Et dont la musique serait le murmure des gens, le froissement des vêtements, le bruit des chaussures.

Un banc en pierre, aussi terne que l'escalier, aussi abimé par le temps et la vie, sur lequel il s'était installé. Assis en direction de l'escalier, sa attache-case à ses côtés, un dossier ouvert sur ses jambes pour faire bonne mesure. Il s'agissait de se fondre dans la masse. De ne pas sortir du lot. Ne pas se démarquer. Etre un anonyme comme un autre. Un homme dicté par le travail.

Le travail. Un but. Une raison. Une excuse. Un cheminement. Une sanction. Un accomplissement. La vie, donc, pour des milliers, des millions, des milliards d'hommes et de femmes, foulant cette même terre au quotidien. Le travail, ce qui motivait chaque jour ses gens à se lever, à se déplacer, et à se lever de nouveau le lendemain.

Sans doute aussi pour cette même femme, celle qu'il avait pu apercevoir plus tôt dans la semaine, celle à la chevelure brune. Sa mallette à la main, symbole suprême du travail moderne, elle symbolisait peut être elle même l'apogée de notre société. Le travail comme seul et unique moteur de notre vie.


	5. Chapter 5: Step Four

**Hi!**

**Désolée pour ce délai... **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Step Four<strong>

La dureté du cuir contre sa peau. Le bruit métallique des attaches qui reliaient la poignée au reste de la mallette. Même le poids de son contenu avait ce quelque chose de rassurant, ce sentiment de routine et donc apaisant, qui lui assurait un minimum de stabilité psychologique au quotidien.

Comme une drogue. Comme un boulet. Un poids qui la rattachait à la réalité, quitte à l'enfoncer par moment. Elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. Tous ses espoirs, tous ses efforts, tous ses pleurs n'avaient eu pour but que celui qu'elle atteignait aujourd'hui. Et qui pourtant ne la satisfaisait plus.

Et que faire quand tout s'écroulait sous ses pas? S'agripper, davantage encore. De toutes ses forces, de toutes ses tripes. Ne pas lâcher. Ou c'était la chute assurée. Une longue chute, sans fin, dont tout le monde en serait le témoin impassible.

Et cet homme, à la chevelure auburn, et aux yeux verts qui l'avaient si souvent scruté, qui une nouvelle fois, s'était installé sur le banc. En exclu. En exilé. En ermite, presque. Sans crainte de l'avis des autres. Que ferait-il si son monde s'écroulait?


	6. Chapter 6: Step Five

**Une nouvelle marche pour tenter de me rattraper...**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Step Five<strong>

Discret. Léger. Obligatoire.

Ce petit fil blanc, ou noir, que personne ne remarquait plus, mais dont on n'oserait plus se séparer. Ce qui rattachait davantage encore tout un chacun à son travail. Ce fameux kit mains libres. Ou vie enchaînée, au choix. Cette oreillette qui, il y a encore quelques décennies, aurait fait hurlé nos ancêtres, à voir ainsi les gens parler dans le vide, tels des fous. Et qui aujourd'hui faisait partie de l'attirails du parfait employé.

Elle aussi, l'avait, pendant de son oreille gauche, disparaissant dans son épaisse chevelure, qu'elle maintenait libre, seul semblant de liberté qu'il pouvait observer. Quelques secondes, celles durant lesquelles la jeune femme gravissait les marches avant de disparaître dans la foule, avaient suffi pour que son regard tombe sur le dispositif blanc, qui reparaissait au niveau de sa poitrine, pour disparaître de nouveau dans la poche du tailleur qu'elle portait.

Une veste noire, un pantalon noir, des chaussures, à talons, noires. De quoi se fondre dans la foule. Seuls ses cheveux la différenciaient des autres.

Et tandis qu'elle disparaissait au loin, entre les colonnades qui surplombait l'escalier, il se demanda pourquoi cette femme cherchait tant à faire partie de l'anonymat collectif.


	7. Chapter 7: Step Six

**Guyyyys! I'm back!  
>Je m'excuse au passage de cette attente. Les autres fictions seront bientôt remises à jour.<strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>S6<strong>

Froid contre sa peau, le bracelet métallique de sa montre cliquetait à chaque pas, semblant alourdir son bras, comme pour la dissuader d'avancer, de continuer.

Indispensable au quotidien pour suivre sa routine, ce bijou représentait en même temps son avancement professionnel, mais aussi son historique relationnel. Ce qu'elle avait eu, ce qu'elle n'avait plus, et ce qu'elle aurait, ou n'aurait jamais.

Un cadeau, dont elle ne se séparait plus, par habitude, mais aussi par superstition. Un réflexe, un porte-bonheur, un détail sur lequel elle ne se penchait plus. Elle avait appris à ne plus y penser. C'était plus simple. Moins problématique. La jeune femme avait même fini par se convaincre de la futilité de ressasser ce passé.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour vérifier l'heure. Il ne s'agirait surtout pas d'être en retard. Régulier, précis, répétitif, les aiguilles se déplaçaient, inlassablement, sous son regard qu'elle n'arrivait plus à fixer.

Ses yeux quittèrent le cadran, pour se poser sur la première chose qu'ils croisèrent. Une autre paire d'yeux. Verts. Tout aussi perdus que les siens. Le regard d'un homme en perte de repères, comme elle. Comme si, membre d'un club inconscient, ils se reconnaissaient les uns les autres, s'identifiant du regard.

Histoire de se sentir au sein de quelque chose, à sa place.


	8. Chapter 8: Step Seven

**Nouveau chapitre. Je travaille sur le reste (ancien et neuf).**

**Et toujours mon twitter (RinouW) pour me suivre!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>S7<strong>

Gris.

De la tête aux pieds. Une nouvelle fois anonyme. Et pourtant si unique.

Tous les jours, il l'attendait. Comme une nouvelle routine. Un rituel auquel il s'accrochait. Comme son regard, qu'il croisait, que chaque jour. Un rayon de soleil, un peu de chaleur, un repère fixe dans son monde si stérile.

Chaque matin, assis sur son banc, il l'observait s'approcher de la place, avant de gravir l'escalier. Une pause, dans son ascension, un regard dans sa direction, avant de reprendre son chemin. Et il se contentait alors de suivre la lente disparition de la chevelure brune.

Une fois de nouveau seul, il s'autorisait à penser. A se demander comment il en était arriver là. Tout s'était fait si vite. Un clignement d'oeil, et sa vie avait défilé, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. C'est du moins ce qu'il aimait penser.

Il finissait par se lever de son banc, pour rejoindre lui aussi l'escalier. Et demain, il recommencerait.


	9. Chapter 9: Step Eight

**Bonsoir à toutes/tous.  
>Nouveau chapitre.<br>Et toujours mon compte Twitter, RinouW, pour me suivre, moi et mes textes.**

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Step 8<strong>

Noir.

La couleur du ciel, ce jour là, tandis qu'elle approchait de l'escalier.

Noir, aussi, le costume de ces gens, qu'elle croisait, comme chaque jour.

Et noire, la mallette que tenait ouverte sur ses genoux cet homme qui, contre toute logique qui pouvait régir ce lieu, s'était assis sur ce banc. Chaque jour, chaque semaine, il s'installait, légèrement à l'écart de la foule, pendant quelques minutes, le regard perdu dans le vide se rabaissant sur ses papiers dès qu'il se sentait observé par un oeil trop curieux. C'était devenu sa logique. Celle qu'il suivait sagement, sa nouvelle routine.

Et à chaque jour qu'il passait sur ce banc, les jambes de la jeune femme se faisaient plus lourdes, et plus réclamantes. Pourquoi monter ainsi constamment cet escalier? Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter elle aussi quelques minutes? N'avait-elle pas droit à une pause, dans son travail comme dans sa vie?

Encore fallait-il se l'accorder, cette pause. En avoir le courage. Celui de dire STOP. Et elle l'admirait presque pour ça, cet homme qui un jour avait décidé de ne pas suivre les autres, et de ne penser qu'à lui. Oui. Il était admirable. Et elle lâche, de reprendre sa route, comme tous les autres, vers le sommet de l'escalier.

Avec un dernier regard pour celui qui ne cessait de la fixer, chaque jour, et une esquisse de sourire mélancolique, elle se plongea de nouveau le long des marches noires de monde.


	10. Chapter 10: Step Nine

**Bonjour!**

**Je ne commenterai pas mon irrégularité.. A quoi bon.**

**Toujours mon compte Twitter (je persiste, oui) RinouW pour suivre mes différents projets.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>S9<strong>

Des mots.

Toujours des mots. Comme des excuses. Comme un masque, pour se cacher. Et il n'en fallait pas moins.

Il relevait périodiquement les yeux de ces mots, scrutant la foule, avant de ses replonger dans ce bain de lettres. Au milieu des papiers professionnels, regroupant chiffres, statistiques, consignes, et graphiques, un livre. Des feuilles, reliées entre elle par une couverture solide. Sans but. Sans intérêt autre que celui de divertir. Des mots pour rien. Des mots perdus. Mais qui le sauvaient.

Il était arrivé un peu plus tôt, ce jour là, pour s'installer sur son banc. Personne ne s'installait sur ce banc, que lui. Il avait une nouvelle fois posé sa mallette sur ses cuisses, qu'il avait déverrouillée, avant d'extraire de ses dossiers ce livre. Religieusement posé au centre du bagage, il en avait survolé les premières lignes, feuilleté les premières pages. Un regard de temps à autre, pour ne pas en perdre la notion, et il se déconnectait de nouveau de la réalité, autant que le froid ambiant le permettait, pour retourner dans sa littérature. Sa nouvelle routine. Sa nouvelle logique.

Un regard, pour elle. Droite, sur l'escalier. Ses cheveux bruns flottant dans le vent. Avec une sorte de nouvelle légèreté, une nouvelle liberté. Elle semblait un peu moins lointaine, ce jour là. Moins lointaine, et moins loin. Le visage un peu moins fermé, et située légèrement plus près du banc. Un sourire, et il l'abandonnait sur son escalier, pour revenir à sa lecture.


	11. Chapter 11: Step Ten

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Nouveau chapitre donc, mais toujours le même Twitter, RinouW.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>S10<strong>

Il ne lâchait plus sa mallette. Désormais, quand elle arrivait chaque matin, il était là, assis sur le banc, le bagage sur les jambes. Et sur la mallette, un livre. Qui avait changé depuis la première fois.

Elle le remarquait, du haut de ses marches. Le livre n'avait quasiment jamais la même épaisseur, le même format, ou la même couleur. Comme elle pouvait changer de tenue, il changeait de livres. Elle le voyait. Et elle l'enviait.

Quelle liberté. Que cela devait être agréable, voire nécessaire. Elle sentait sa respiration s'alourdir. C'est cela. Comme si cela devenait aussi nécessaire que l'air qu'elle respirait. Sa respiration se fit laborieuse.

Elle s'appuya contre l'énorme pilier qu'elle avait fini par ne plus voir. Un soutien. C'est ce que c'était. Il soutenait l'énorme toit de béton qui les surplombait tous, elle, et tous ces inconnus qui passaient sans la voir, sans rien voir. Aujourd'hui, c'était son pilier à elle, son soutien. Tout comme ce banc semblait être devenu celui de cet homme. Et comme il était désormais devenu pour elle.


	12. Chapter 12: Step Eleven

**Bonsoir à tou(te)s! **

**Un nouveau chapitre, donc!**

**Et toujours un twitter, RinouW, pour me suivre! (je vais finir par le supprimer, si ça continue...)**

**Et (je profite de l'instant ANNONCES), je suis à la recherche d'un(e) Beta-Reader, anglophone, obligatoirement, puisqu'il s'agit ici de finaliser un texte en anglais... Le français est un bonus (pour avoir une idée de l'histoire finie), mais loin d'être nécessaire... A bon entendeur, PM! **

**ET!...**  
><strong> Et, comme toujours, la Review... C'est pour vous, c'est pas pour moi (il est toujours bon de le rappeler).<strong>

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Step 11<strong>

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était installé là. A vrai dire, il avait déjà fini son livre depuis un certain temps. Il savait juste que le temps passait, mais qu'elle n'était toujours pas là. Il la guettait, chaque matin. Cela semblait presque malsain, mais chaque matin, il l'attendait. C'était un peu comme le soleil qui se levait, tous les matins, comme le titre, imprimé sur la première page du livre. Un repère, sans lequel il ne s'imaginait désormais plus vivre.

Et pourtant, ce matin, ce repère n'était pas. Et sans vouloir l'admettre, son coeur se serrait. Il se sentait perdu. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ce sentiment nouveau.

Avant, il n'avait jamais douté. Il n'y avait pas de question à se poser. Tout était décidé. Tout était prévu. Il suffisait de suivre le chemin. Mais là, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la direction.

Et il fut agréable surpris par cette sensation nouvelle.


	13. Chapter 13: Step Twelve

**Bonsoir! **

**Un nouveau p'tit chapitre pour conclure la semaine...**

**Toujours le compte Twitter ( RinouW), toujours à la recherche d'un(e) Beta anglophone, et toujours, la Review (dois-je vous supplier à genoux?) pour pouvoir améliorer mes textes, pour moi, mais surtout pour VOUS!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Step Twelve<strong>

Perdu.

Perdu, son regard.

Perdue. Elle se sentait perdue.

Elle savait parfaitement où elle se situait, où elle se devait d'aller, et comme y aller. Mais elle se sentait perdue.

Elle avait suivi un autre chemin ce matin. Et elle avait ouvert les yeux sur un tout nouveau monde. Tant de choses à voir, à découvrir, à redécouvrir. Devant. Derrière. A droite. A gauche. A ses pieds. Fugace. Simultané. Multiple. Elle semblait découvrir le monde.

Elle avait tout simplement ouvert les yeux. Et elle sentait son coeur s'enfler de cette fierté, de ce courage, et de cette angoisse, poignante, qui étouffait autant qu'elle caressait. Elle en frissonnait.

Appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, aux branches nues, le vent soufflant vainement au travers de sa ramification, elle l'observait. D'un nouveau point de vue. D'une nouvelle façon. Lui aussi semblait perdu.

Si tous les deux étaient perdus, ensemble, ils n'étaient pas tant perdus que ça.

Si?


	14. Chapter 14: Step Thirteen

**Bonsoir.**

**Nouveau petit chapitre, donc. Comme toujours la Review...**

**Et sans vouloir faire la mendiante, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas la plupart des readers... La plupart ne laisse aucun commentaire, et c'est dommage, puisque je ne sais du coup pas ce qui leur plait, mais surtout, ce qui leur déplait! Car c'est quand même là le but!  
>Pour donner un exemple, sur la nouvelle histoire que j'ai posté (bon, d'accord, ce n'est qu'un prologue, de quelques lignes, où il ne se passe rien...), pour environ 200 personnes à être passées dessus, pas une seule review, pas un seul mot, rien! Et c'est comme ça pour tous les textes, pas seulement pour un prologue!<br>Et je vous assure que je ne suis pas de ceux ou celles qui se vexent à la moindre critique qui ne les brosse pas dans le sens du poil (et j'avoue que ça me surprend de recevoir des mails de retour après une review quand c'était positif, mais pas quand il s'agissait de remettre en question certains points...).  
><strong>

**Bref. Je vous en supplie. Pour vous. Critiquez-moi!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>S13<strong>

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

Quel monde.

Adossé contre le dossier du banc, il observait le monde défiler devant lui. Que de choses à y remarquer. Que de choses à y lire!

Il n'amenait plus de livres. Les mots, il les aimait. Ils étaient simples. Ils étaient immobiles. Ils étaient protecteurs. Ils étaient silencieux. Ils étaient infinis. Ils étaient tout un monde.

Mais ils étaient figés.

Alors que les hommes… Tous les défauts pouvaient leur être attribués. Et plus encore. Mais ils étaient en mouvement. Ils changeaient constamment. Une évolution que rien ne pouvait arrêter. Et qui offrait tellement de mondes, tellement de chemins.

Un nouveau chemin. Celui qu'elle semblait avoir choisi. Il l'avait aperçue, près de l'arbre. Créant son nouveau monde.


	15. Chapter 15: Step Fourteen

**Bonsoir!**

**Nouveau chapitre, donc. Toujours le Twitter ( RinouW), et donc la Review... Dans les deux cas - mais surtout le dernier -, c'est pour vous, pas pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>S14<strong>

Un sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

Quel monde.

Adossée contre le dossier du banc, elle réfléchissait. Et que de choses sur lesquelles concentrait son attention, son intelligence, voire parfois son ignorance.

Il n'amenait plus de livres, constata-t-elle. Et elle était désormais bien placée pour l'observer ainsi. Loin d'être discrète, puisque quasi face à lui. Mais à distance. Cette distance qui lui était encore nécessaire, cette distance que la société, par le silence, par l'aveuglement, imposée, et dont elle avait tenté de se libérer.

Mais cette distance était aussi un refuge, face à l'inconnu, face à cet inconnu. Ce banc, face au sien, mais surtout loin du sien, c'était une façon de se rapprocher, tout en se maintenant à distance.

Une marche à la fois. Un pas à la fois.


	16. Chapter 16: Step Fifteen

**Et oui... Certains l'auront constaté, j'ai publié une nouvelle histoire, en Anglais, et sur le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter! Pas sérieux, je sais, quand j'ai déjà beaucoup d'autres projets en cours, mais ça me trottait trop dans la tête pour pouvoir l'ignorer. Je suis d'ailleurs en parallèle en train de traduire cette nouvelle fiction en français, donc je ne tarderai pas non plus à la publier! Je ne laisse cependant pas les autres projets en plan, loin de là! D'ici un petit mois (et la fin des examens), il y aura de l'update en vue! ;)**

**Sur ce, merci de votre patience!**  
><strong>Bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>S15<strong>

Leurs regards se croisaient, se cherchaient, se fuyaient, mais jamais ne s'accrochaient.

Il l'avait découverte assise sur son petit banc, si loin du sien, avec un certain plaisir, avec une satisfaction particulière, de l'ordre de l'accomplissement. Comme si on lui devait cette évolution, cette progression. Et au fond, il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas complètement tort.

Mais ce n'était qu'une étape. Un pas parmi d'autres. Un grand pas, certes. Un pas presque contre-nature, certains diraient, puisqu'il s'agissait tout de même de s'arrêter. Le contraire d'une évolution, de cette progression qu'était la marche, et donc le pas.

Mais il s'agissait bien d'une étape. Qu'il avait franchi. Et qu'il fallait désormais qu'il surpasse. Il avait choisi de s'arrêter, de ne pas marcher aveuglément. De ne plus marcher aveuglément. Il fallait maintenant qu'il choisisse de repartir. De reprendre la route; mais pas n'importe laquelle. Et c'était bien ça le prochain grand défi qui l'attendait. Se relever, avancer de nouveau, mais plus dans les chemins tracés par ceux qui longtemps avant lui déjà marchaient vers un avenir tout aussi défini.

Il fallait désormais qu'il crée sa propre trace.


	17. Chapter 17: Step Sixteen

**Nouveau chapitre dans la foulée. Promis, l'histoire (ou ce qui se rapprocherait d'une histoire dans cette fiction) ne va pas tardé à progresser!Plus que quelques pas!**

**Merci au passage à Kyssou (puisque je n'ai pas pu te répondre par MP) d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de review-er cette fiction! J'apprécie vraiment l'attention! Merci aux autres aussi.. Mais je prends le soin de répondre personnellement quand je le peux! Pas de jaloux!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>S16<strong>

Elle regardait le chemin qui menait de son banc jusqu'à cet escalier qu'elle avait fuit. Cet escalier, qui représentait un chemin tout tracé: une altitude, une direction, un sens.

Mais ce chemin qu'elle avait emprunté pour s'asseoir, loin de la foule, était tout aussi tracé. Moins usité, sans aucun doute, mais déjà épuisé.

Elle pouvait voir là où les chaussures des piétons avaient dévié du tracé initial, pour créer, avec le temps, un nouveau chemin. Peut être elle même y avait-elle participé, un jour ou l'autre, en coupant au travers de l'étendue verdoyante, pour déjouer le temps perdu, pour essayer de le rattraper.

Elle pouvait encore deviner l'herbe piétinée, qui n'était maintenant que poussière, confondue dans le sable, terne, par opposition à la vivacité de l'herbe. Des pousses nouvelles tentaient perpétuellement de reprendre leurs droits sur ce chemin que d'autres avaient jugé bon d'établir. Dans une sorte de combat constant entre le figé et le renouveau, entre le passé et le futur, entre l'habitude et l'imprévu.

Comme si la vie en soi était un imprévu pour lequel, voire contre lequel, il fallait se battre.


	18. Chapter 18: Step Seventeen

**Pour ceux ou celles qui s'impatientent, on avance! Je vous l'affirme!**

**Merci à celles qui ont tenté de participer à ce travail communautaire que propose Fanfiction, à savoir l'amélioration d'un texte par l'apport d'avis extérieurs, autrement nommés Review...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>S17<strong>

Elle jouait avec un brin d'herbe.

La distance ne lui permettait pas de voir ce brin d'herbe, mais il l'avait vu s'accroupir, lors de son arrivée, tendant sa main si blanche, si innocente, en direction du sol, avant de se relever pour s'asseoir sur le banc.

Et depuis ce moment là, il l'observait, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans l'étude de ce qu'elle avait ramassé. Un brin d'herbe, avait-il supposé. Un brin d'herbe, vert, encore plein de vitalité, symbole d'une volonté sans limite de se renouveler, de se battre au quotidien. Sans but, sans désir, sans finalité. Un changement pour le changement. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Un brin d'herbe arraché, qui allait donc rapidement périr. Loin de ses racines. Sans ressources, sans protection, privé de ce qui lui était élémentaire. Un brin d'herbe, parmi d'autres, qui avait été choisi comme victime pour les autres. Un brin d'herbe qui se tenait maintenant impuissant dans les mains d'un pouvoir supérieur, qu'il ne pouvait que subir. Qui ne pouvait que vivre jusqu'à la dernière seconde, des quelques ressources qu'il avait encore en lui. De cette force vitale qu'il conservait jusqu'au dernier instant. Cette force qui faisait de lui cet élément vivant.

Un brin d'herbe, tel un homme, perdu dans l'immensité d'un monde qu'il ne pouvait appréhender dans son entièreté.


	19. Chapter 19: Step Eighteen

**Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié... Mais exams-exams, quand ils vous tiennent...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>S18<strong>

Son visage n'en laissait rien paraître. Mais au fond d'elle, son coeur se brisait.

Elle se sentait perdue. Et depuis qu'elle s'était pour la première fois installée sur ce banc, elle ne s'était plus sentie perdue. Et pourtant. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait sans repère. Sans cet élément fixe qui lui offrait un cadre rassurant.

Il n'était pas là.

Depuis qu'elle s'était installée, elle l'avait cherché du regard. Par habitude. Par nécessité. Mais le temps passait, les inconnus défilaient sur l'escalier, et il n'arrivait toujours pas. Et le temps passait, consommant seconde par seconde cet instant liberté à laquelle elle s'accrochait, et qu'elle tentait de s'accorder chaque jour.

Son regard balaya une nouvelle fois les alentours. Toujours pas de signe de son inconnu. Mais un champs de couleur. L'herbe avait continué de pousser, et s'était parsemé de blanc et de jaune. Avec pour seuls compagnons les marguerites et les pissenlits, elle ferma quelques instants les yeux, caressée et bercée par le vent.

Elle se revoyait, plus jeune, insouciante, innocente, jouant dans l'herbe avec les marguerites. Elle en arrachait toujours au moins une fleur, et elle l'observait. Ses nombreux pétales blancs, en couronne autour d'un coeur jaune, en relief, si simple mais si complexe. La fleur finissait généralement par se retrouver dénudée de ses pétales. Cette action si primaire, d'arracher les pétales, sans but, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Peut être parce qu'elle prenait le temps de les attraper un à un.

Une odeur nouvelle la ramena à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle, une main lui présentant une marguerite. Au bout de ce bras tendu vers elle, se tenait son inconnu.


	20. Chapter 20: Step Nineteen

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Malgré mes révisions d'Ancien Français (ou comment apprendre à décliner des noms immémoriaux comme pute/putain...), un petit chapitre pour la route!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>S19<strong>

Une offrande. Une excuse. Une question, peut être.

Il pouvait associer beaucoup de notions à cette fleur. Mais peut être que l'idée de questionnement était la plus pertinente. Car lui offrir la marguerite avait été plus une question qu'autre chose.

Ca avait été une excuse, bien sûr, pour lui parler. Il n'avait pas encore cette liberté. Il lui fallait encore un semblant de raison. Il se sentait encore restreint par cette nécessité humaine d'une justification.

Mais oui, il s'agissait plus d'une question qu'il lui avait posé. D'une autorisation qu'il lui avait demandé. Et elle avait répondu par la positive, avec ce petit sourire, si discret, si mystérieux quand elle s'était mise à mordre sa lèvre. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir. Il avait juste souri à son tour, et s'était installé à ses côtés.

Et il l'avait observé jouer avec la marguerite, la tournant entre ses doigts quelques instants, avant de s'attacher à arracher minutieusement chaque pétale. Il avait étudié cette concentration, que son visage traduisait par cette bouche, légèrement entrouverte, et par ce léger trait, sur son front, par ce mouvement de sourcils, et par ce regard, infaillible.

Non, une seule question avait été bien suffisant pour cette fois-ci. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait désiré savoir.

Il n'était désormais plus seul.


	21. Chapter 21: Step Twenty

**Alright guys! I'm free! **  
><strong>Je suis donc de retour, sur normalement toutes mes histoires. Notamment celle-ci. Les updates seront donc plus régulières pendant un certain temps! Normalement...<strong>

**A tous ceux qui arrivent sur cette fiction pour la première fois, ou qui s'y arrêtent pour la dernière fois. La review, plus que des compliments pour nourrir un ego en mangue, c'est pour m'améliorer si nécessaire. Dites-moi juste ce qui ne vous plaît pas, ce qui ne fonctionnent pas, et pourquoi cela ne vous intéresse pas de lire les prochains chapitres! Même si c'est pour dire que ça n'est juste pas un coup de coeur! Juste que je saches sur quoi travailler, me concentrer et améliorer! Pour vous! Je ne demande pas une note à chaque chapitre. Juste un avis à la fin de votre lecture!**

**Bref.**

**Merci à Kyssou (et aussi à Céline68990, mais c'est déjà fait par PM) pour la faveur que tu me fais de review-er à chaque fois!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>S20 <strong>

Le vent les éparpillait, avec légèreté, avec une douceur qui semblait presque humaine. Et elle les regardait disparaître avec ce petit pincement au coeur, entre la jalousie, la mélancolie et le contentement.

Le pissenlit qu'elle tenait ce jour là en main n'était plus cette banale petite fleur jaune, que l'on oubliait presque malgré le contraste qu'elle offrait sur l'éclat vert de l'herbe. Non, elle avait en main cette fleur éphémère, vaporeuse, couronnée, dont les aigrettes se laissaient bercer par le vent, avant d'en être arrachées, et de dériver au fil des courants d'air.

Comme les hommes. La liberté et l'insouciance en plus.

Elle souffla, provoquant l'envol de nouvelles aigrettes. Elle sentit alors le regard de son voisin sur elle.

Comme le vent, la vie les avait porté, suivant un flux invisible mais infaillible. Elle les avait mené l'un à l'autre, d'une certaine façon.

Elle chercha son regard, vert, aussi vert que la nature autour d'eux. Il jouait lui aussi avec son pissenlit, encore bien jaune, lui.

Et elle sourit.


	22. Chapter 22: Step Twenty-One

**Here you go!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>S21<strong>

Les oiseaux n'arrêtaient plus. Ils en étouffaient presque le sourd murmure des pas qui résonnaient sur le pavé, des tissus qui se frôlaient, des voix qui se répondaient.

Le chant des oiseaux était doux. Il berçait l'oreille et l'esprit. Sans mot, sans structure, sans obligation. Sans sens. Il avait la beauté du son, et la légèreté du silence. Il voulait tout et rien dire. Il était tout et rien.

Il s'était installé le premier ce matin là. Sur leur banc. Sous leur arbre. Et il l'attendait en écoutant les oiseaux fêter l'ascension quotidienne du soleil.

Oui, le silence était réconfortant. Confortable. Facile. Il communiquait parfois plus qu'il ne taisait. Mais il isolait.

Il l'observa s'approcher. Le pas léger. Tel un moineau voletant au soleil, profitant simplement d'une chaleur naissante.

Un moineau, qui pour la première fois le berça de son doux chant. Un chant qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Son soleil à lui, en somme.

"Bonjour" murmura la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.


	23. Chapter 23: Step Twenty-Two

**Bon. Je ne tiens pas très bien mes paroles, il semblerait. J'ai bien du temps disponible, mais pas assez pour écrire. Hélas. Ceci étant, j'ai aussi tardé car je me pose des questions sur la direction que prend cette histoire. Si le début était très clair pour moi, la fin l'est un peu moins. Je suis en train de plancher sur ça, donc. D'où un rythme plus lent. Et j'essaye aussi d'avancer mes autres textes. **

**Enfin bref.**

**Merci encore une fois à Kyssou pour sa review! Je suis heureuse que ça te fasse cet effet là! C'est aussi très apaisant à écrire, et je m'efforce de garder cette impression jusqu'à la fin. C'est un des questionnements de cette fiction, pour moi.**  
><strong>Quant à <span>'Guest'<span> (si jamais tu repasses par là), tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de review-er. J'apprécie l'intention! Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas que tu sois bête. Cette histoire, bien qu'évidente pour moi, puisque j'en suis l'auteur, n'est pas forcément des plus simples, je dois l'admettre, puisqu'elle n'a pas un scénario précis et bien spécifique. A vrai dire, la seule ligne directrice (initiale) de cette histoire, c'est cet escalier, dont on s'éloigne petit à petit, et une scène, que j'avais en tête, et qui devrait arriver un peu plus tard. Il n'y a pas d'actions précises, et les personnages sont bien anonymes par rapport à une histoire classique. Ceci étant, je dois avouer que ça ne doit pas être agréable à lire quand on ne comprend pas. Je vais tenter de voir ce que je peux faire pour y remédier. Si jamais tu passais par là, pourrais-tu m'indiquer ce que tu ne comprenais pas, que je puisse avoir un point de départ à la réflexion?**

**Pour les autres, bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>S22<strong>

La vibration était apaisante. Elle semblait se répercuter dans la moindre fibre, dans la moindre cellule et parcelle de son corps. Tel un frisson qui lui traversait le corps. Telle une onde lui caressant la peau.

"Le siège est pris?"

Ces quelques mots résonnaient encore en elle. Elle était cette chambre de résonance. Cet instrument qui n'attendait que ce mouvement d'air pour s'épanouir.

Elle n'avait pas retenu son sourire quand elle avait alors croisé son regard. Et elle avait simplement acquiescé, attendant que son nouveau compagnon s'installe. Une petite phrase qui paraissait innocente, mais qui avait le pouvoir d'une clé. Une sorte de mot de passe. Un signe de ralliement. Un code d'identification.

Ils ne se contentaient que de quelques mots. Cela avait déclenché quelque chose en elle, sans pour autant changer la nature de leur relation. Si l'on pouvait parler de relation.

Elle ne se contentait que de quelques mots, car ils semblaient bien suffisant. Il ne lui était pas nécessaire de parler plus. Le silence avait encore trop de valeur, et les mots trop de puissance. Les mots avaient trop de conséquence. Trop de secrets. Le silence était plus sûr.

Mais un jour, elle parlerait. Elle se le promit.


	24. Chapter 24: Step Twenty-Three

**Good news, guys!**  
><strong>J'ai eu l'illumination. Je sais où et comment (pas encore 'quand', hélas, même si j'en ai une petite idée) va se finir cette histoire. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'y mettre! Ca ne plaira peut être pas à tout le monde, mais je ne vois pas comment finir autrement. Mais vous verrez en temps voulu!<strong>

**Comme toujours la review (surtout pour les nouveaux venus, et ceux qui s'en vont avant la fin), c'est une faveur que vous me faîtes afin de m'améliorer, et de vous offrir un travail de meilleur qualité!**  
><strong>Merci par ailleurs à Kyssou (à qui je ne peux toujours pas répondre personnellement et en privé) et à Céline<strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>S23<strong>

Un instrument.

Il n'était qu'un instrument.

Un processus pour s'exprimer. Le moyen. La façon. Et en même temps le réceptacle. Une dualité nécessaire. L'émission permettait la réception, et vice versa.

Le corps n'était qu'un instrument. Le frisson, une alarme. Les yeux, les oreilles, la peau… des capteurs. Le sourire, les larmes? Des messages. Tout comme la voix. Des éléments porteurs de sens.

Mais quel message?

Il étudia ce sourire. Les fines lèvres, légèrement rosies d'avoir été mordues, s'étiraient doucement, venant creuser les joues en deux fossettes particulièrement candides. Elles remontaient un peu plus sur la droite, accentuant discrètement la petite ride au coin de l'oeil qui dénotait de la sincérité de l'expression.

Il y avait de l'embarras dans ce sourire. De l'embarras? Il s'étonna. De quoi pouvait-elle être gêner? De sa présence? De cette proximité nouvelle? Avait-il dit quelque chose de déplacé? Peu probable, aux vues de ce qui avait été dit. Etait-elle en train de revivre un moment gênant dans sa tête?

Il y avait de l'innocence aussi. Comme si elle découvrait le monde d'une nouvelle façon. Comme une enfant, collée à la vitre d'une voiture, ses yeux naïfs absorbant la moindre image inconnue.

Et il y avait de la joie.

Ce sourire rayonnait de joie. Et il ne pouvait que partager cette joie. Ce sourire.


	25. Chapter 25: Step Twenty-Four

**Je crains. Mais je travaille très fort sur ça! Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à vous promettre un chapitre par jour, mais je devrais... Ceci étant, pour ma défense, j'essaye d'avancer de nouveau The Swan Song. Plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît, mais j'y travaille!**

**Bref.**

** Kyssou: Merci de m'être ainsi fidèle. Pour les messages privés, tu ne les as que lorsque tu as un compte du FF. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était pas une critique ou quoique ce soit, juste un constat! J'arrive quand même à te remercier ici, donc tout va pour bien dans le meilleur des mondes!**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>S24<strong>

Il y a des jours où l'on souhaite tout effacer pour tout recommencer. Où ce qui a été fait devient un poids plus qu'un atout. Où la base n'est plus aussi désirable. Où l'action a dépassé son but initial. Comme un trait sur un dessin, que l'on efface d'un simple geste.

Elle aussi avait connu ces jours-là. Pas depuis un certain temps, cependant. Mais l'envie d'effacer ces petites choses du quotidien pour améliorer sa journée, elle, était toujours là. Et aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de cette ride.

Les rides n'étaient qu'une marque parmi d'autres du temps qui passe. Selon les théories, le cours du temps était soit un atout, soit un poids. Il était inévitable, peu importe sa position, et ne pouvait qu'être subi. On pouvait s'en arranger, ou tenter de le fuir, mais jamais le contrer. Les rides n'étaient donc qu'un trait que le temps dessinait sur l'homme.

Ce n'était pas le temps passant qu'elle cherchait à effacer. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait embrassé cette issue. Non. Elle cherchait à effacer le sentiment qui avait amené cette ride.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, sa main la démangeait de lisser ce front. Elle l'avait observé, ce visage qu'une ride venait assombrir. Ce visage qui trahissait une certaine inquiétude. Ou un trouble. Elle n'aurait su dire. Cette ride venait en tout cas effacer la sérénité qui habitait si souvent ce visage. Et en plus de l'attrister, cela la tourmentait.

Que pouvait causer cette inquiétude nouvelle? Devait-elle s'en interroger?

Les mots n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais été des questions. Les mots étaient dangereux. Les questions encore plus. Incisives. Coupantes. Blessantes. Mortelles. Destructrices.

Cela pouvait-il changer?


	26. Chapter 26: Step Twenty-Five

**Bonjour à tou(te)s.**  
><strong>Je m'excuse pour cette absence. Une nouvelle fois. Je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme un peu plus régulier. Une nouvelle fois...<strong>  
><strong>Et pour les nouveaux venus sur cette fiction, et ceux qui vont décider de ne pas la suivre davantage, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (sur ce qui fait que vous n'accrochez pas, par exemple...). Et tous les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. <strong>  
><strong>Merci au passage une nouvelle fois à Kyssou et Céline68990.<strong>

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>S25<strong>

La conscience est ce qui définit l'humanité. Selon certains. Une caractéristique qui nous placerait au dessus de l'animal. Un don. Un poids, aussi.

A cet instant précis, il ne se posait pas la question. Elle s'était imposée d'elle même. Ce fait en lui même venait qualifier la conscience de poids. Elle amenait l'homme à se poser des questions. Se questionner, s'interroger, réfléchir sur soi… Il n'y avait pas pire fléau pour l'homme. Cela ne relevait plus du simple instinct de survie qui relevait du règne animal. Il ne s'agissait plus de la simple recherche de nourriture, ou de la défense d'un territoire. Il n'était plus question d'une bestialité qui permettait de justifier une territorialité, ou une agressivité envers d'autres congénères.

Non. La conscience amenait l'homme à se poser certaines questions, certes passionnantes, mais qui ne participaient pas à la survie de l'espèce. Mais plutôt le contraire.

Les larmes étaient-elles l'exclusivité de l'humanité?

La question lui paraissait légitime, quand il les voyait couler le long des joues de sa jeune voisine de banc. Bien sur, il ignorait quasiment tout d'elle, et ne pouvait donc pas être certain. Mais il doutait que la douleur qu'elle puisse ressentir à l'instant précis ne soit physique. Il ne s'agissait pas de la faim qui lui tiraillait les tripes, ou d'une blessure d'un combat contre un autre prédateur.

Non. Ces larmes étaient le fruit du lourd poids de la conscience, il en était convaincu.

Mais le problème de la conscience, c'est aussi sa richesse. Sa profondeur. Sa multiplicité. C'est à la fois une notion en elle même, et l'étendard de nombreuses autres notions. Qui cachait donc tout autant de problèmes qu'elle n'en résolvait.

Par où commencer? Les mots pouvaient-ils offrir une réponse?


	27. Chapter 27: Step Twenty-Six

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Bienvenue à ceux et celles qui me découvriraient pour la première fois, et pour les autres, je suis heureuse d'enfin vous retrouver ! Oui, je m'étais (une nouvelle fois) perdue dans les méandres de la vie...**

**TL;DR : j'espère être de retour de façon plus ou moins régulière. Je ne promets rien.**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Step 26<br>**

Drapeau blanc.

Elle releva ses yeux brûlants, une nouvelle fois habités par ce qui restait des larmes qui avaient tracé leur chemin sur sa peau, pour les poser sur cet échantillon de paix. Car c'est bien ce que ça représentait, non?

Le blanc, couleur de la neutralité. De la paix. De la reddition.

Blanc. La couleur de ce mouchoir en tissu que lui tendait son inconnu. Oui. Le sien. Un inconnu presque familier. Mais tout aussi distant.

Un mouchoir en tissu, qu'il avait consciencieusement déplié. D'un blanc immaculé. Si ce n'était pour ces deux petites initiales, qui se partageaient le coin supérieur gauche. Cousues main, à ne pas en douter. D'un fil rouge. D'un seul fil. Deux lettres, en cursive.

E.C.

Elle accepta le mouchoir, refermant délicatement ses doigts dessus, posant enfin les yeux sur le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci reflétait la même neutralité, la même paix. La même reddition. Pas de pitié. Pas de curiosité. Pas de jugement. Juste un silence.

"Merci…"

Elle n'avait que murmuré. Elle employait de nouvelles armes. Une nouvelle arme. La parole. Son bouclier était tombé. Les négociations commençaient, en somme.

"Edward."

Elle frissonna légèrement, ses yeux se fermant très brièvement, trahison qu'elle ne put contrer de son corps, tandis que la voix du jeune homme la parcourait une nouvelle fois depuis ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité.

"Je m'appelle Edward. Enchanté."


End file.
